Whitemane Anjanath
Fire |ailments = Fireblight Bleeding Defense Down |weaknesses = Water |creator = Dragonzzilla }}Whitemane Anjanath is a Deviant of Anjanath. Description An aging Anjanath that is nonetheless impressive to behold. Its fur is longer and greying, its waddle is bigger, while its skin has lost some of its vibrancy. Uniquely, this Anjanath’s tail is equipped with functional quills that can inflict terrible lacerations. Its body is covered in scars, its dorsal sails are ragged, and some of its teeth are either chipped or missing, but there is still vigor in its eyes and in its movements. Ecology Field Guide Entry Habitat Range The Whitemane Anjanath can be found in many places in the New World. Ecological Niche The Whitemane Anjanath rivals most apex predators. Biological Adaptations The Whitemane Anjanath is a paragon of its kind. Immense in size and unmatched in ferocity, it is still a prime specimen in spite of its advancing years. In fact, since few Anjanath ever reach old age before violence claims them, that the Whitemane has lived for this long is a testament to its strength. Yet the Whitemane’s most formidable asset is its mind. While still an animal, it is nonetheless a long-lived animal with keen instincts, a discerning eye, and decades of battle experience. It demonstrates remarkable problem-solving for its kind, and is familiar with certain hunter tools and tactics, which it will try to counter. Of course, like any creature, it is prone to making mistakes while angry, but its rage is enough to overwhelm most hunters. Indeed, when roused to fury, the Whitemane Anjanath can call upon a reservoir of strength that almost beggars belief. This infamous “berserker rage” allows it to compete with monsters normally outside of an Anjanath’s league, including the fearsome Savage Deviljho and even some Elder Dragons—though every documented occurrence of these titanic battles ends with the Anjanath limping away to lick its wounds. Behavior The Whitemane Anjanath’s strength belies its cunning. Brute Wyverns aren’t especially well known for their intelligence, yet the Whitemane Anjanath exhibits a degree of critical thinking that seems almost human. It is certainly more cautious than its younger counterparts, but that isn’t to say it’s cowardly. It is still an Anjanath, it just doesn’t charge wildly into battle. It takes note of the environment and proceeds carefully when it encounters something unfamiliar. If engaged near an environmental hazard that can be used against them, the Whitemane Anjanath will take the fight elsewhere. Furthermore, it’s tangled with enough hunters in the past to recognize the function of traps, which it will try to disarm either by crushing the device with a boulder or using another monster to trigger it. However, this same forethought is thrown to the wind once the monster is sufficiently enraged. Attacks Whitemane Anjanath possesses a second rage mode, which drastically increases its damage and unlocks more moves. Notable attacks include: * Corrosive Snot: Whitemane Anjanath's snot contains corrosive properties and can inflict Defense Down. * Leap And Reap: When Whitemane Anjanath leaps, it immediately launches into a 360° spin with its tail. * Improvised Weapon: Whitemane Anjanath can pick up trees, boulders, and smaller monsters in its jaws to use them as bludgeons. * Pin: When Whitemane Anjanath manages to grab a hunter in its jaws, it will sneeze on them once they're helpless on the ground, inflicting Defense Down. * Tail Quills: The Whitemane Anjanath's tail has sharp quills that can inflict Bleeding. Combat Information Physical Damage Effectiveness Elemental Resistances Status Ailments Item Effectiveness Ecological Information Place in the Food Chain The Whitemane Anjanath sits at the top of the food chain, and can fight stand toe-to-toe with powerhouses and lesser Elder Dragons. Monster Interactions The Whitemane Anjanath can pick up smaller monsters and use them as a bludgeon, similar to Deviljho. It only does this to get the upper hand against a stronger monster or as a means to "disarm" traps. Turf Wars * Anjanath/Fulgur Anjanath/Whitemane Anjanath: The two Anjanath circle each other as the younger one roars at the Whitemane, but the Whitemane remains quiet and unfazed. Frustrated, the lesser Anjanath charges the Whitemane, who whips around with its tail at the last second, slapping away its foe. While the Anjanath is still recoiling, the Whitemane clamps its jaws on its throat and slams it into the ground. * Rajang/Furious Rajang: Rajang pounds its chest before leaping toward the Whitemane Anjanath, leading into a colossal punch. The Whitemane Anjanath quickly recovers and clamps onto the Rajang's arm, briefly lifting it up and throwing it aside. * Deviljho/Savage Deviljho: The two Brute Wyverns roar at each other before charging and colliding. In a frenzy of bites and headbutts, the Deviljho manages to knock the Whitemane Anjanath onto its back and starts taking bites of its underside, only for the Whitemane to unleash a powerful gout of fire that the Deviljho is physically pushed away. Locale Interactions The Whitemane Anjanath will avoid going near Environmental Hazards while calm. Tracks The Whitemane Anjanath will leave behind Footprints, Mucus, and Deadly Quills. Carves Equipment Armor * Resistances: 15 , -15 , -5 , -5 , 0 * Total Skills: Earplugs 3, Focus 3, Heroics 3, Iron Skin 3, Latent Power 3, Maximum Might 3, Recovery Speed Down, Resentment 3, Tool Specialist 3, Whitemane Soul * Set Bonus (Whitemane Soul): Adrenaline + Stamina Cap Up + Stamina Surge 3 Weapons Quests Notes * Whitemane Anjanath is meant to evoke the Old Warrior trope, someone who's lived for a long time in spite of their dangerous life for a good reason. * You are free to add this monster to your fan games if you ask. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Dragonzzilla